Hashtag: Friends
by SilentSnowLeopardNinja
Summary: The third installment of the Hashtag series of oneshots where we see Trina's take on the concept of friendships. This one is complete. I thought I put it as such when I uploaded it the first time.


A/N: Hello! It's been awhile since I updated and that's due to pure frustration with the few stories I uploaded not looking as they should and the corrections I made to them not staying. I've had advice on what to do and nothing worked so now I'm just gonna try again and probably update the stories I have up already until the damn things look like I want them too. Proper grammar and format and everything! Hope you enjoy this story, please leave a review of your thoughts. Onwards now!

Hashtag: Friends

(A Trina Riffin story)

Within the lair which dwells a ruthless, I mean uh!...At the Riffins' house, in Trina's room we find the infamous and ever popular Trina.

Alone.

Flipping through her year book on a Friday night. 'Oh look another one! _Trina you are sooooo pop-cool, never change you are perfection call me xoxo, The Jim_ ', She read in her head before saying aloud, "Ha! As if I'd ever lift a pretty finger to call someone with such a lame nickname. Who does he think he is? He's no hunky Nick Mallory. Besides everyone knows that we like totes belong with each other. Well...at least he knows perfection when he, like, sees it." Trina said as she moved to pose in front of her full length mirror. After brushing her bubbalicious pink hair again, she check her phone for the time, noticing that she had 3 missed calls and 10 missed texts from when she last checked it 5 minutes ago. "Gasp! Is that it?! No way! Why has no one messaged meeeee?" Trina snapped at her phone angrily as if it would respond to her question.

"It's Friday night! I should have at least 30 messages from some lame-o's wanting me to hang with them cause I'm so cool. And at least 20 more from the other not-as-popular-as-me people calling up a time for us to sit around and look down at everybody else! Like seriously! It's Friday night there are a thousand other things I could and should be doing that's not inside my room! This is the third Friday in a row this has happened! I mean yeah the first time I just didn't feel like hanging and whatever but the rate this is going you'd think I was some friendless loser and I am so _not_ -" She paced in a circle around her room ranting and raving then paused as a thought struck her. "Oh. M. Gee", her eyes widened before becoming teary as she wailed, "I'm becoming a friendless loseerrrrrrrrrr! And before I know it I'll be as uncool as...as...as Mina!" Trina cried out as she fell dramatically on her bed to woe in her supposed agony.

Or would have if Mina hadn't appeared outside her window with a bright smile, happily asking, "Heya Trina! You called?" Which caused Trina's head to lift from her pillow to stare at Mina for a minute and blink in her shock, tears gone as quickly as they appeared but mascara tracks staining her cheeks as her lips formed into scowled. "Mina! What are you doing? Get in here!" She barked causing Mina to jump slightly before disappearing from view to come rushing into Trina's room. "We have a major problem here Mina! And by we I mean you, because if I have a problem then you have trouble. Look at this!" Trina fumed as she threw her phone at Mina who caught it clumsily. Looking through the phone quickly she looked up at the angry pink monster unsure of what exactly the problem was.

"Uhhh...Trina?" She asked hesitating.

"Just look at it! Don't you see what's wrong?" Trina asked but at Mina's blank look she scoffed. "Gawd, Mina you're like so clueless. Nobody has called me up to invite me to a party or whatever!"

"But right here's a text from Kevin asking you on a date and you have a missed call from Sal and she's always throwing some kind of last minute party", Mina stated confused but Trina just ignored her and continued to talk.

"I know I'm super popular and pretty so plenty of those wannabe's are scared to talk to me but tonight it's like no one wants to! It feels almost as if I don't have friends...well people I associate with merely for my own benefit and to make myself look good. Friend is such a strong word".

"But Trina-"

"Mina! What's happening this weekend? I want to go to as many as possible to remind those losers who they should be sucking up to".

"Right away Trina! Did you want to know in the order of most to least popular or at their time frames for which ones are happening when?" Mina jerked to attention with a mini planner and glitter pen in hand already jotting things down.

"Both. We'll be going to everything everyone's going to this entire weekend so that their attention will be on me come the following week. Re-asserting my dominance at the top of the cool chain".

"Of course Trina. Do you want me to reject the date offers?"

"Tell them I'm too busy this weekend but maybe we'll run into each other if they're lucky...uhr who were they?" Trina queried as she stopped to look at Mina, feeling slightly curious.

"Kevin, B.B. Aaron, and David", Mina immediately answered.

"Meh. They're pretty hot but they're not Nick". "They're soo totally not Nick at all! You could almost feel sorry for them", Mina mused.

"You're so right! I'm going to take a shower. Mina-" Trina laughed as she headed towards her connected bathroom.

"I'll have the list of parties and events ready in a schedule that will allow us to get to all of them as well as the one's Nick Mallory will be at and have your outfit ready by the time you're done", Mina cut her off anticipating what Trina wanted to hear. Trina nodded her head and smiled in satisfaction at having such a well trained and competent minion, "Thanks Mina", she said before closing the bathroom door behind her. Mina, unbeknownst to Trina, stood there beaming at the rare moment of appreciation. And was feeling as if she had gotten just another small step closer to getting Trina to acknowledge their friendship.


End file.
